Starstruck
by Captain.Jay.C.U97
Summary: It's funny how one person can change the lives of not just one but hundreds. Who said high school was boring and sucks? The name pretty much says it all, to be honest i have no idea what to right for this summary.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story again, this has been sitting at the back of my head for a while now and i just thought that since it's the start of summer i should start something new. I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! Believe if i did these two would get way MORE screen time and would probably be a couple by now but unfortunately i don't.**

"Hurry up! Or else we're gonna miss our-" was cut off by someone in her way, shoving the person out of the way while shouting "MOVE FATSO!"

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." the girl's companion replied.

The two girls reached the gateway just in time, both holding their tickets and passports in one hand, the taller of the two had their hand up in the air as if she has just won a trophy, clearly more enthusiastic since the other was holding the items as if they were nothing but an advertising leaflet. Their luggage was in the other hand and they were both bent over and trying to catch their breaths. Who would have thought running through an airport with big suitcases could be so tiring? The two girls were allowed through the barriers and found their seats with no trouble.

The first of the two had a big grin on her face and her blue eyes sparkled with excitement, she has long blond hair, big breasts and pale yet tanned skin. Her companion on the other hand was the complete opposite of her: her face was scrunched into a scowl and her unique grey eyes were cold, she was short, has small breasts and navy hair that is styled into two waist length braids that are wrapped in white cloths and golden hoops attached to the end of each braid.

"L.A, HERE WE COME!" the blond yelled with both of her arms shooting up, the outburst caused all heads to turn in their direction.

All the other passengers had their index finger to their lips and made a shushing sound. Whilst turning away from the two girls, some were mumbling about typical high schoolers.

This caused the blond to grin sheepishly and mutter a"woops"whilst her companion rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Nice going Rangiku." the smaller of the two said in a bored tone.

"Now, now Soi Fon, what's with the tone? Aren't you excited?" Rangiku said with a brow raised.

"No." Soi Fon replied coldly.

"Why not?" the blond whined, her grin now turned into a frown.

She got an eye roll in reply and watched the shorter girl lean back and close her eyes.

"Always so cynical." the blond mumbled whilst shaking her head.

"So this is L.A huh?" Rangiku wondered while looking around.

"All looks the same to me." Soi Fon replied, once again rolling her eyes.

"We haven't even gone outside yet, how do you know it's all the same anyways." the blonde replied.

The shorter girl shrugged as she followed her blonde friend to the collection point for their luggage but due to her height she soon got lost in the gush of the crowd then "Mmph!"

"Oh my god, are you ok?!" a shadowy figure asked in a concerned tone whist slightly bent over.

Soi Fon looks around, suddenly feeling really short. She then realised her ass really hurt and she was sitting on the floor. Her vision finally cleared from the sudden rush of getting knocked down, she looks up to see a beautiful tanned woman with golden eyes and purple hair, the woman's face is painted with concern.

"Err…. Yeah I'm fine." Soi Fon said while shaking her head, her usual demeanour now returning.

The tanned woman sticks her hand out to help the girl up but a pale hand slaps it away.

"I don't need your help!" Soi Fon growled.

"Jheeze, I was just trying to help you up."the tanned woman retorted in a shocked tone.

"Whatever." the pale girl replies while standing with a scowl on her face and turning away to find her friend.

Recovering from her shock, she realised the girl was gone 'Who was that? What an odd yet unique hair style? I like it, so two braids and golden hoops eh? I'll remember that' she thought with a small smile but her thoughts were quickly interrupted by a gush of people surrounding her.

"Soi, I thought I lost you!" Rangiku stated in a panicked tone whilst pulling the shorter girl into an oxygen depriving hug.

A blush painted the usually cold girl since the difference in their height meant her face is squished right into the taller girl's breasts "Calm down, Rangiku. I just got lost in the crowd." Soi Fon replied whilst desperately trying to push herself away from the taller girl but unfortunately for her, her friend has a vice like grip. "Rangiku, let go!" the girl yelled whilst pushing against the taller girl's stomach.

The blond looked down to see her friend turning a little blue "Oh shit, sorry." She let her friend go and shot her an apologetic look with a sheepish grin plastered onto her face which was met by an icy glare that could probably freeze all children under ten.

"Uh… L-let's hurry and get to our hotel." Rangiku stammered under the wrath of the glare with the intention of getting away from it.

She got a nod in agreement as the shorter girl led the way.

The two high school students stepped out of their taxi (or cab depending on what you prefer to call the vehicle) whilst paying the man a stash of freshly converted U.S dollars then made their way into the hotel.

"Hello, I have a reservation for a suite, under the name Matsumoto" the blonde states to the receptionist.

"Ah! Yes here are your room keys, for you and Ms Fon." she hands a pair of card keys to the taller girl "Every morning you will get a free breakfast from our breakfast buffet consisting on bacon, toast cereal etc. Food service is included in the price of the suite. The suite consists of two bedrooms, separate bathrooms, a small living room area and an area for cooking if you must. There are many facilities available for you as well." She hands Rangiku a small pamphlet "Do you need some help with your bags or need someone to show you to your rooms?"

"No thanks." Soi Fon replied coldly whilst snatching one of the cards out of Rangiku's hand and stomping off towards the lift.

"If you need anything just pop down here or give us a call from the phone within your room, the desks number is on speed dial." The receptionist replied in a cherry tone.

Rangiku quickly mutters "Thanks." before following her shorter friend.

"That wasn't very nice Soi"the blond scolded while pouting. She got a shrug in reply which made her sigh.

The shorter of the two inserts her card key into the slot by the handle. CLICK! She pushes the door open, revealing the suite. The walls were painted a light, pale, skin tone pink: it is furnished with bright items which match the walls superbly not that she would ever admit it out loud or to anyone; she would more likely say that it was too girly. The floors were covered in dark, brown oak floor boards and the bathroom is covered in white tiles, the décor giving the place a very grown up and modern yet homey feel to the place.

Stepping into their suite; it is a simple rectangle shape, the wall opposite the door they just walked through is covered in large windows, the middle of the row of windows are sliding doors which leads out to the balcony. On the right wall is a door which leads to one of the two bedrooms, within the bedroom there is a double bed with a wardrobe and chest of draws with a flat screen TV hanging on the wall. There is also a door within the room which leads to the bathroom. The left wall has two doors, one which leads to the other bedroom that mirrors the other bedroom minus the bathroom. The other door leads to the other bathroom which has a bathtub in it also. At the bottom right corner there is a small cooking area which contains a kettle, a microwave with the stoves on top of it and a few draws which contain cutlery and plates. The area is cut off from the living room by a thin wall.

The living area contains a pine table that seats four people, which is by the kitchen area. In the middle of the room there is a large white couch and on the left side of the couch is a white leather love seat, in front of the couch is a glass coffee table and in front of the coffee table is a pine TV stand with a 32inch TV sitting firmly on top.

After familiarising themselves with the suite and deciding on who gets what room, actually it was more like Rangiku running into each room and exclaiming "wow" then choosing which room she desired most, which left Soi Fon with the other. The unenthusiastic girl plops herself onto her bed and lays down, spread out like an eagle whilst her companion was in her room rummaging through her suitcase, trying to decide what she should wear. After about an hour the blonde steps out of her room in a light blue bikini with an almost see through light blue cloth tied around her waist and light blue flip flops to match her items of clothing. She makes her way towards the shorter girl's room and knocks.

"Soi, come on lets go to the beach."

"….."

She sighs then hesitantly opens the dark haired girl's room, lying on the mattress still spread out like an eagle was a lightly snoring Soi Fon. The sight made Rangiku smile.

"Soi" the blond calls out hesitantly while slowly approaching her sleeping friend "SOI FON!" she yells.

The sleeping girl immediately sat up and got into a fighting stance but realising who it is, she relaxes and shoots a glare at her friend, the look on the Chinese girl's face literally said 'what the fuck are you doing in here? And when did you come in?'

Soi Fon lets out a frustrated sigh and uses the back of her hand to rub her eyes "What do you want Rangiku?"

"Come on sleepy head, the weather is great. Let's hit the beach." She said in an excited tone, her blue eyes mirrored her tone.

"Nah, I'm too tired. Go on your own." The shorter girl replies whilst crawling back towards her pillow.

The taller of the two frowns then whines and stamps her foot on the floor "Soi Fon!"

The ebony headed girl's eye started to twitch in annoyance. She then huffs knowing no matter what she says; the taller girl will stay in her room pestering her until she gets her way. 'At least I can take a nap on the beach' she thought before growling "Fine, let's go."

"YAYYY!" Rangiku yelled while clapping and grinning like a maniac, the shorter girl makes her way towards her suitcase and started to take off her shirt but stops when she realised her friend hasn't left the room yet.

"Why in hell are you still standing there? Get the fuck out, so I can change!" the ebony headed girl commanded as cold as she could in her slightly embarrassed state whilst a light pink took over her cheeks.

"Oh right, I'll meet you outside the hotel then." She replied whilst rushing out of the room, knowing another one of her friend's glares was coming her way.

About ten minutes later the ebony headed girl stepped out of her room wearing a white vest that rounds off at her chest, showing the outline of her small breasts, a red button up shirt and black jean knee length shorts with black and red Jordan air flights. Her outfit is topped off with Ray Ban Aviators. In her ears she has white Dr Dre earphones, the cable leading into her pocket which is connected to an iPod touch and within her hand she has a book written by James Patterson.

DING! The bell signalling, the arrival of your floor went off as it stopped, the big metal doors slowly slid open, allowing the ebony headed girl to exit, only for the shorter girl to once again land on her ass.

"What the fuck?" The dark haired girl growled whilst taking out her earphones.

"Shit, I'm so sorry!"

'Why does that voice sound familiar?' the silver eyed girl thought then turned her attention to the owner of the voice, she blinked a few times, once again standing in front of her was the tanned female from the airport.

'Déjà vu much?' the mysterious tanned woman thought. A tanned hand extends out "here let me help you up" but once again a pale hand slaps it away which left the tanned female in a state of shock again.

"No thanks." the dark haired girl replies while getting up and brushing imaginary dust off her clothes and picking up her book.

The tanned woman finally recovers from her shock and seeing the unique hairstyle, she finally realises who the girl is "Oh yeah, we met at the airport." She states whilst clicking her fingers.

Soi Fon finally turns her gaze to the tanned woman "Yeah, you keep running me down." She replies coldly.

The tanned woman scratches the back of her neck and grins sheepishly "I'm really sorry about that."

"Doesn't matter." The shorter girl replies coldly.

The tanned woman extends her hand out once again "Yoruichi Shihōin." She introduces herself with a catty grin.

She hesitantly takes the caramel hand and shakes it briefly "Soi Fon." The skin on skin contact caused them both to feel a weird jolt pass through them, causing them both to withdraw their hands.

Yoruichi chuckles "Electric shock" She said sheepishly whilst shaking her hand.

She got a shrug in reply which caused her to look at the girl with an odd look before getting interrupted by a very tall man in a black suit, he has what seemed to be battle scars all over his face and jet black hair that was wild and stood up in all directions, it's as if he was electrocuted. At the end of his poor imitation of the Sayian hairstyle, he has bells attached to each spike. To top off the big bad bouncer look he has a triangle eye patch on his right eye.

"Ms Shihōin, we need to get you upstairs."

The man's partner nodded in agreement, he also is very tall and is in a black suit and black shades but instead of having battle scars he had a red beard, a bit too hairy for a normal person to be honest.

Yoruichi kisses her teeth "Can't you see I'm talking to someone Zaraki."

"Who?" The tall man asks in a rough voice.

"Her." The caramel lady said whilst pointing to where the shorter girl was, only to see the girl disappeared once again. 'Huh? Where did she go? How does she keep getting away without me knowing? Seriously that is what I call stealth.' Yoruichi thought.

"Let's hurry and get you back to your suite Ms Shihōin." The hairy man said in calm yet irritated tone.

The one known as Zaraki quickly rushed the dark skinned woman into the lift upon hearing a bunch of screams which caused her to roll her eyes in annoyance and grumble something that sounded like a cuss towards the two suited men.

The ebony headed girl slyly slipped outside through the crowd of girls and boys.

"Soi, What took you so long?!" Rangiku asked in a relived tone which was also laced with concern.

"I was trying to get through them." Soi Fon replied whilst point at the crowded entrance with her thumb.

"You had me worrying; I thought something had happened to you." The blonde said seriously. "Anyways I wonder what's going on." She said to herself whilst rubbing her chin in a thinking manner as they walked away from the crowded hotel.

"You know I'm not some kid, I can take care of myself Rangiku seriously you worry too much." The twin braided girl replied then raised a brow in disbelief. "Aren't you supposed to be the queen of gossip?"

"Quiet down a little, I'm trying to remember." Rangiku replied as her brows furrowed in determination.

Soi Fon rolled her eyes and shrugged "It's probably because Yoruichi Shihōin is staying at our hotel too."

"WHAT?!" Rangiku yelled with widened eyes, ignoring the fact that her friend knew something this juicy before her.

The ebony headed girl merely shrugged as she carried on walking to the beach.

"Hold on, how do you know Yoruichi is staying at our hotel?" Rangiku asked in a shocked tone.

"She knocked me down twice, once at the airport and the other in the lobby." Soi Fon replied in an irritated tone.

"WHAT?!" Rangiku yelled once again in disbelief "You met her not once but twice!"she then exclaimed.

Soi Fon shrugged again as she settled down onto the sand and opened her book then looked back at her friend. "Oh and don't go getting any ideas. We are not going to stalk her." She said in a tone that left no room for argument before she continued reading her book and ignoring her blonde friend's blabbering.


	2. Chapter 2

The summer went by quickly for the two friends; well at least for Rangiku since she spent most of her days on the beach catching a tan and the attention of most of the male species then at night she would hit the clubs or parties she was invited to and get pissed. At one point during their vacation she got so pissed drunk that she thought her name was Soi.

But unfortunately for Soi Fon the summer couldn't have gone any slower; she dislikes it when it's too hot and she dislikes people, so Los Angeles isn't really the place for her since it's like a billion degrees and a tourist hotspot. She spent a good majority of the summer wondering around with her camera and reading on the beach. Just because she was on vacation did not mean she slacked, she would often go swimming or to the gym. Even though she loved it when the sun would disappear, which left the sky dark with the only source of light, a small bright circle that changed its shape when it wanted and with small diamond like shaped sparkles. Unfortunately the nights in L.A were her biggest nightmare since they agreed on being joint to the hip, so where one goes the other follows. Since Rangiku spent most of her nights at clubs and parties, she got dragged there as well.

She absolutely hated clubs and parties but that did not mean she didn't go to them back in Japan. She just hated them over all since they were noisy and often filled with oversexed idiots that were looking for an easy fuck for the night. Every night before leaving for the hotel she would curse herself for letting Rangiku pick their holiday, she swore to herself that next year is going to be her pick.

Luckily for her someone had the decency to invent the Kindle, if it wasn't for the little device she was sure she wouldn't be able to survive and end up killing her friend in the most horrid of fashions. Once inside the clubs or parties, she would go to a corner and continue her reading, away from the crowd whilst keeping an eye on Rangiku. These were the times she was glad that no one seemed to pay attention to her and she wasn't drop dead gorgeous since four times out of ten, she would be left alone. But if she did catch someone's eye and they had the balls to ask her to dance, they would be rejected by an icy glare effectively causing the person to scamper away as if they had just seen an ugly beast threating to devour them for dinner. However if the person thought she was playing hard to get and decided to get touchy, they would receive a fist to their face or a roundhouse kick to their side.

The two returned back to Karakura Town a week ago and they're supposed to be starting school tomorrow. The two girls are making their way towards the river bank where they will be meeting a few friends just before the summer ends.

Arriving at the location they see four figures sitting on a red and white checked blanket with a picnic basket. The two girls approach the four figures, they all shouted "Hey." Rangiku replied the greetings with hugs and smiles while Soi Fon nodded in reply before plopping herself down on the blanket.

Now Soi Fon wasn't one for friends and to be honest she preferred it that way, meaning she got her personal space and was away from everyone. She even preferred to stay at home on a Friday night whilst all her friends were out getting pissed out of their heads that they wouldn't know up from down. But for a certain few she didn't mind after all they technically grew up together and even though she found her blonde companion annoying as hell, she trusted her more than anything and would without a doubt lay her life down for her in a heartbeat. So if Rangiku thought the four before her were okay and trust worthy then she guessed she didn't mind them either and let her well designed wall lower but just a little.

Sitting on the blanket is a guy with shoulder length red hair that is tied into a pony tail, his face has many odd markings on them, most of them were on his forehead: Renji Abarai, next to him was a short black haired girl, her hair style resembled an upside down onion: Rukia Kuchiki. Next to her is a black haired male with two pairs of feathers sticking up from his eyebrow, by the way he acted and talked you could easily mistake him for a girl; Yumichika Ayasegawa and finally next to him is oddly enough Ayasegawa's best friend, he is another tall guy but has a VERY shiny bald head that could probably outshine a freshly polished diamond; Ikkaku Madarame. For the rest of the afternoon they bickered about their summer and what they did.

The anti-social ebony headed girl sat there chuckling inwardly, not really paying attention to the conversation that is going on at the moment but more to the people sat down on the blanket. 'Ha, opposites really do attract don't they? Yumichika and Ikkaku are clearly evidence of it and well me and Rangiku' she thought. Her mind stated to wonder to the differences between the two males before her and her and Rangiku. The main thought that popped up is 'How ironic we humans work like this? We're friends but we're like heaven and Earth' more and more questions began to flash into her mind but she was soon ripped away from her thoughts.

"Did you read Star magazine?" Rukia asked, Renji and Ikkaku groaned whilst Soi Fon rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Nope, what's it say?" The big bosomed blonde replied with a question, ignoring the groans and Soi Fon's eye roll.

"Apparently, Yoruichi Shihōin is coming to our school for something like rehab." Rukia answered.

Now all teens on the blanket were interested and yes even Soi Fon, they all yelled "What?" in a shocked and excited tone, excluding Soi Fon who yelled in shock and annoyance. She then sighed and thought 'Damn, I have to see that annoying woman again. Just when I thought I would have a normal senior year' she rolls her eyes as she remembers back to her trip.

**_It was about a week after her run in with the purple headed woman and she was lying on the sand with both her arms behind her head as she counted the stars. Rangiku was off at the beach party just a few metres away from the Chinese girl. Pit pat… pit pat…. Pit pat…. She hears light footsteps against the sand; they were almost silent but lucky for her. She has really good hearing. The footsteps seemed to get closer and closer to her; she readies herself just in case. Then suddenly the footsteps stop, following her instincts she turns around to see the person she's been hoping to avoid, Yoruichi Shihōin. _**

**_"Your names Soi Fon right?" The tanned woman asked._**

**_"No, it's SpongeBob." She replied with an eye roll._**

**_The response caused Yoruichi to giggles. "You're funny."_**

**_"Whatever." The Chinese girl got up ready to leave which caused the purple headed woman to frown._**

**_A tanned hand stretches out and grabs Soi Fon's wrist. "Where you going?" _**

**_"Back to the party." She replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She suddenly felt an unfamiliar flutter and warm feeling that she didn't like._**

**_The tanned celebrity giggles "I didn't take you for a party kind of person."_**

**_"Whether I am or not, is none of your business." Soi Fon replied, tearing herself from the forgotten tanned hand and prepared herself to leave._**

**_"Aw, come on don't be like that. Stay here for a bit I just want to talk to you."_**

**_"No thanks."_**

**_"I'll give you a kiss, if you stay." Yoruichi said in a teasing yet flirtatious tone which caused an uncharacteristic blush to appear on the Chinese girl._**

**_"N-no thanks." Soi Fon replied as coldly as she could, silently thanking the heavens it was dark._**

**_But unfortunately for Soi Fon the limited amount of light was enough for the celebrity to see the blush since a catty grin makes its way to the tanned face as a mischievous gleam sparkles in her golden eyes. "Aw, you don't have to be so shy." She says whilst walking towards the younger girl and sliding her hand that was around the pale wrist, up and down the younger girl's arm. She cups her hand around Soi Fon's cheek and slightly tilts her head, causing the Chinese girl to blush even more and gulp. Their lips were literally a millimetre apart, the older woman lightly brushed her lips against the younger girls until she heard screaming. _**

**_"Shit, I need to go." She lets out a frustrated sigh "I hope I get to see you again Soi Fon." She said before quickly pecking the younger girl and dashing off, leaving a very flustered and confused Soi Fon in the dark._**

A scowl made its way to the Chinese girl's face as the warm feeling and flutter returned she quickly shook her head as she felt a blush coming.

"What do you mean rehab?" Rangiku asked with a brow raised.

"Um… apparently the producers, her parents and her agent are fed up with her behaviour. You how she drinks and parties to some ungodly hour and apparently she stormed off the set of a movie a few weeks ago and was three hours late to a concert." The black haired girl replied.

"Really?!" Rangiku replied, her blue eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Ah finally, someone new and full of beauty." The feathered boy stated while grinning and sighing dreamily.

"Yes, yes! Boomchakalaka! A hot chick, I'm so gonna tap that!" Renji shouted out.

The two statements caused the four other teens to roll their eyes.

For the rest of the picnic, the only topic was about the celebrity Yoruichi Shihōin. The boys were challenging one another and arguing who would get her first, which caused a lot of laughter and a lot of huffing and scoffing from the dark haired girl.

**_NEXT MORNING:_**

Soi Fon is already up and in her uniform; a white shirt and black pants after all she isn't one for skirts. At the kitchen table is a man that is almost a foot taller than her; he has short black-navyish spiky hair and dark brown eyes that are almost black. Soi Fon makes her way to the other end where a coffee and toasted peanut butter and jelly sandwich is already made for her.

"So are you ready for your first day back?" The man asked trying to start a conversation.

The young Chinese girl scoffs "Course." Now some people may think the reply is snobbish and cocky but she has never had a problem with school, it has never been a challenge for her and still isn't but that doesn't mean she is one to laze around during her free time. She stuffs the last bit of her sandwich into her mouth before getting up and walking to the front door.

The reaction caused the man to sigh and shake his head "Have nice day Soi."

The only reply was the sound of the door slamming.

The younger girl makes her way downstairs to the lobby and goes through a black door which leads to the car park; she finds her black and yellow Camaro and hops in, throwing her bag into the passenger seat and speeding out of the tunnel of darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Turning a right and arriving at the school's parking lot, she exits her car, locking it while walking towards the entrance of Rukongai High. She slowly makes her way down the corridor and as she proceeds, many squeals, screams and A LOT of "Oh my god! Yoruichi-sama is going to be here any moment. I can't wait!" obviously coming from the female population of the school. "Damn, the goddess of flash is gonna be here. I'm gonna fuck her!" is the other statement which is being said by the male population and a few butch lesbians. The two sentences seemed to go from one student to another, kind of like a game of Chinese whispers…..

Passing the jocks of the school, she rolled her eyes and huffed in annoyance as she heard them arguing about who is going to get with the goddess first 'These idiots….. I don't see why they idolise her, what's the point of idolising someone you don't even know. Look at them, I bet when she gets here, they'll do whatever she says and worship her like some royalty.' She rolled her eyes at her own thoughts.

Finally arriving at her locker, she spins the dial, successfully opening the thin metal door. She grabs her schedule and throws her backpack into the locker, hearing a small crash. She rolled her eyes knowing there was a mess within the small tin can, slamming the door shut. She walks down the corridor and with each step a new chain of curses left her mouth as she stared at the piece of paper in her hands, the grip slowly tightening, causing it to crease as her irritation increased while she inwardly cursed her luck.

"Soi Fon!" Her blonde, busty friend called out cheerfully with a big grin plastered onto her lips.

'Damn, she is WAY too cheery especially at this ungodly hour.' Soi Fon thought with an eye roll.

The four from the picnic, the day before stood around the big bosomed blonde and an unfamiliar black haired female that is also wearing the standard girl's uniform. She had a set of bandages wrapped around her head which made her hair stick up in all sorts of directions. They greeted the ebony headed student with 'Heys' and Wassups' she greeted them back with a nod with the exception of the two students leaning against the lockers.

The ebony headed girl smirked when she saw the black haired girl "Kuka." She called out, their hands cupped each other as they leaned forward and gave each other a shoulder bump "Wassup Soi-bean?" the two pulled apart and the black haired student burst out in a fit of laughter, seeing her shorter friend scowl at the use of her childhood nickname. And yes there is another that Soi Fon can stand other than Rangiku and oddly enough, they were also like north and south.

"The hell happened to you?" Soi Fon asked with a raised brow.

"What ya mean?" Kukaku replied, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"The bandages."

"Oh right! Well nothing just saw some people doing this while I was on holiday and thought it was cool." The bandaged girl replied with a shrug.

The shorter of the two blinked "You thought it was cool?" she then scoffed "weirdo."

"Oh shush, Soi-bean." The use of her old nickname effectively shut her up and left her scowling at the ground.

Rangiku giggled, upon seeing the reaction Soi Fon gives every time Kukaku uses the nickname 'It's nice to see Soi act like a kid sometimes.' She thought with a smile before giving the scowling girl a bone crushing hug that made it seem that they were long lost friends.

After her over enthusiastic friend let her go, she leaned against the lockers next to Kukaku, in the place the blonde was a few moments ago.

"Excited?" Renji asked whilst slightly nudging the shorter girl.

"What do you mean?" Soi Fon asked in her icy tone with a brow raised in confusion.

"Well, Yoruichi Shihōin is coming to our school!" he exclaimed excitedly with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Your point?" she replies coldly which caused the grin to fade from the tattooed faced student and make him look up and rub his chin in a thinking manner.

Rangiku giggles "Renji, you know Soi has never had an interest in celebrities and all that shit."

Renji chuckles and rubs the back of his head whilst grinning sheepishly "Oh yeah I forgot, I just thought you would at least be excited."

The comment caused the ebony headed girl to scoff in disgust which caused the six students to laugh. "No, I have never had an interest in something so trivial and why would I feel excited over something that I have no interest in Renji?" she asked whilst raising her brow upon getting only a sheepish grin and silence she carried on "but I can tell you about something that I am interested in."

"What's that?" Renji asked with confusion and curiosity written on his face as well as the other six students.

"Why are you still here Kuka?" she asked whilst looking at her black haired friend that she actually classed as a friend, heck she classed her as her sister.

The black haired girl smirked "So eager to get rid of me, eh Soi-bean?"seeing the look on Soi Fon's face she sighed "The old man wouldn't let me graduate."

"No, shit Sherlock!" the response dripping with sarcasm. "What I want to know is what on kami's Earth did you do this year to stop you from graduating?"

"Oi! Why ya making it sound like I get held back every year?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you've been held back for the past three years." Soi Fon looked at her friend with a raised brow and her arms crossed.

Kukaku scratched the back of her head and chuckled. "True dat, to be honest I dunno. It literally went in one ear and out the other." she let out another laugh, the others soon joined in as well. They often found their little brawls amusing; in result it caused the younger girl to give her black haired friend an 'I am not amused' face then sighing and shaking her head.

Before Soi Fon could finish lecturing Kukaku a bunch of screaming high school students of both sexes and a bunch of loud footsteps caught their attention. They turned to the entrance to see a blob of students and a blob of purple with two black blobs by her side. The five students all had grins plastered to their faces "She's here." They stated and Kukaku had a ginormous smirk plastered on her face whilst the silver eyed student turned away and scoffed thinking 'Oh goody! Here comes the goddess!'

Then something stripped, green and white caught their attention. "Her brother's here too." Rangiku stated.

As the seven students stood in place, out of the crowds way and watched as the herd of students passed but confusion was soon written on six of the seven student's faces as the crowd stopped and the purple headed celebrity looked in their direction and shot them a grin. The five students stood in shock, unable to process that the hottest woman of the year just shot them a grin. The other two students Kukaku who had a grin now in place of the smirk and Soi Fon stood with her trademark expression, the cold, impassive stare but on the inside she was a bunch of nerves and confused and a little shocked 'Please don't remember me.' She pleaded as she watched the two siblings push through the crowd with to big men in suits following them.

_Yoruichi's P.O.V:_

_She let out a sigh as she walks down the corridor with her fans bombarding her with pens, papers, cameras and phones. __'What a drag?! Damn, mother sending me here…. I don't even know what I did wrong.' __She thought as the ranting in her head continues, something catches her eye and she stops… and so does the crowd. To her left there are seven students and one of them looking oddly familiar. __'A blob of black hair sticking up in opposite directions and bandages?'__ she chuckles to herself __'She's always been kind of insane.'__ a grin sprouts on her face as she approached the seven students with her brother following close behind __'Well, well, well look who I've found. Kukaku Shiba.'_

The grin that sprouted on the caramel skinned female's face widened as she pushed through the crowd with her brother behind her. Once face to face with the Shiba, her hand raises and both females high five each other with gigantic grins on their faces. Their hands slip past each other and they do a low five then it slides back up and they bump fists. To finalise the act, the white and tanned fists pull apart as their hands connect again and they bump shoulders this time saying each other's name at the end simultaneously. Both females throw their heads back as they cackle away, leaving all the students wide eyed thinking 'Oh my god! Kukaku knows the goddess of flash!' But the short Chinese girl stood there with her left eye twitching thinking 'what the fuck was that?! T-t-they look ridiculous! I knew Kukaku is wacky but the Shihōin too?'

"So ya finally back, bitch!" Kukaku exclaims while giving the Shihōin a smirk with her arms folded.

A catty grin makes its way to the celebrity's face. "Of course Shiba and besides I had to come check and see how my bitch is doing." She retorts, playfully sticking her tongue out.

"Why you! Ya damned cat!" Kukaku shoots a playful glare.

"Aw, Kukaku you forget about little old me?" Yoruichi's brother asked in a childish, sad tone whilst pouting and giving his best hurt eyes.

"How could I forget you Kisuke after all you're the only bum I know?!" she replies with a grin while giving the shaggy blonde a bone crushing hug which he returns.

Seeing her best friend and brother act the same as they used to when they were young caused Yoruichi to giggle as a few memories flashed through her head until the sound of a familiar clank caught her attention causing her to turn her head. 'Golden hoops? Could it be?' she thought as questions began to pop up, a kilo mile a minute and her thoughts went back to L.A.

"Oi Yoruichi!" the celebrity was once again pulled from her thoughts.

The celebrity turns her attention back to her brother and best friend. "Wassup Kuka?" she replies with a catty grin.

"I said how long ya staying?" Kukaku replied whilst putting Kisuke into a headlock.

Yoruichi chuckled at the sight "Dunno, I guess until my mom is happy."she shrugged.

"Why you even here?" the black head student asked with raised brow.

"Aw, wanna get rid of me that quickly?" the goddess replied with a pout.

The look on her best friend's face whilst holding her brother in a headlock caused her to laugh "I'll tell you on the way to the principal's office."

The bandaged student nodded as she followed the celebrity whilst dragging a frowning and groaning Kisuke in a headlock. All students stood in shock; they didn't know the relation between the Shiba and Shihōin but none of them followed, knowing that enraging the black haired student is something they did not want to do since she isn't just known for her looks, bust and school rebel but also for her temper. And after an incident a year ago, the Shiba has had an even shorter fuse than before, one that no one wanted to ignite. Only two students are treated like that, one obviously being the blazing Kukaku and the other being the cold Fon since many bullies have known the consequences of cracking the ice, which lead to the fiery temper of Kukaku Shiba to erupt.

Once the three friends plus the black suits were out of ear shot, the crowd were all whispering 'Kukaku knows them, oh my god!' and other comments surrounding the relations between the two families. The five students were left blinking as they watched the two siblings and their black haired disappear.

Finally snapping out of his previous shock and surprise, Yumichika turns to see one of them missing. "Hey guys, where did Soi Fon go?" he asked curiously.

Ikkaku shrugged "She probably slipped off during the commotion."

"Yeah, you know how she hates attention and crowds. She probably left for somewhere quieter, which is probably class." Rangiku replied.

"Speaking of class, we should get going. We don't want to be late now do we?"Rukia stated.

They nodded in agreement and pushed through the still frozen fans to their classrooms.


End file.
